The present invention relates to a wrench having an open end which includes two jaws each include a root portion and an angled portion. The angled portions of the two jaws clamp an object while the shank is oriented an angle from the surface where the object is located.
A conventional wrench generally includes a shank and two jaws extending from one end of the shank. The recess between the two jaws is suitable to clamp an object such as a nut or a head of a bolt which is tightened or loosened by rotating the shank. The two jaws are fixed to the shank and located in the same plain of the shank so that the tool has to be put perpendicularly to the axis of the bolt to be tightened or loosened so that the two jaws can engage the head of the bolt. Nevertheless, in some situations, the bolt to be tightened or loosened is located deep in a recess or there are other objects located beside the screw, the shank is not able to access the head of the bolt successfully.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench that has angled jaws so as to access the object at an angle.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wrench which comprises a shank with two jaws located at an end of the shank. Each jaw includes a root portion which is located at a same plane as the shank, and an angled portion which extends from the root portion at an angle relative to plane on which the root portions are located.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wrench wherein the jaws are angled relative to the shank so as to access a nut without being blocked by objects beside the nut.